


One shot imagines (Supernatural)

by lostboy13x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Tumblr: sam-winchester-imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostboy13x/pseuds/lostboy13x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You stumble upon the Winchesters for help because of your guardian. Apparently, Castiel has two people to look after. Although your value suddenly seems to be the demand among both demons and angels. The winchesters and castiel are in charge of your protection. Your crush develops on Sam as the both of you start to share a "profound bound". </p>
<p>One shot imagines which may continue? Comment down if you want more. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning.

Sam continues to read through a few the books while Dean snores away on the bed next to the TV which is playing really loud. "Turn down that thing. Not like anyone else is listening to it." You say while standing next to Castiel who ignores the television and turns towards Dean then to Sam. "How long has he been sleeping?" Cas asks and Sam shrugs and then looks at you with a confused puppy face. "Wow, Cas. It's barely been 5 minutes since we've reached here and you've already started worrying about your boyfriend." You say with a tone of mockery. "Wow. No one has spoken to Cas that way in a long time. Are you some demon or something?" Sam asks with an interested smug face. You smirk. "I'm a hunter you, smartass. Hunters can have sass too if they wanted." You say and Sam mockingly raises his hand to his defence. "You're pretty hot for a hunter." Sam says and Cas looks at you with jaws locked. "Hot? What? Where?" Dean says while with groggy tone. Dean stretches to fully adjust to everything and when he does, the first thing that pours out of his mouth is "Cas?" Sam sighs and you look at him with a smile. Poor Sam. Dudes got to go through a lot of romance. "Afternoon, Dean. I hope I didn't awake you." Cas says while sitting right opposite Dean. Dean then notices your presence and continues. "Well, what's this little beauty doing here?" Dean asks while looking you up and down. "Demon?" Dean asks and Cas laughs a soft and hushed laugh. "Cas? Do I really look like a demon? Do I actually look like a freaking demon?" You say sighing while grabbing a chair and sitting next to Sam. "You make a great demon for sure, Y/N." Cas says while smiling at you with one of kind smiles. "Winchesters, this is Y/N. Y/N, these are the Winchesters. You probably already know of them." Cas says and Dean smirks. "Oh yeah. I've heard a lot but I've mostly heard a lot about Dean and Cas together. Sam, you really don't want to know what the girls think of you." You say and Sam looks a little hurt so you continue almost immediately. "I meant that half of the girls want to- you know-" you stutter and a blush creeps its way. "Look! You aren't such a badass after all." Cas says and you stand up. You sigh slowly and then lift your face to look at Sam who has a small smirk working its way through. "Y/N, I have heard nothing about you." Dean says and you look at Cas. "Wow, Cas. When you told me you'd keep me a secret, I didn't know you'd keep a secret from your most trusted human boyfriend." You say and Cas looks away with shame. "What is with all your sass?" Dean asks and Sam smiles. "I kinda like it." With that you're sheepishly looking at the floor with no good comeback. "This is the first time I have seen her look so, what’s the word-" Cas tries to continue. "Thank you. Enough. Can we please get to the point now?" You say and Dean and Sam agree. "She is most wanted among both the angels and the demons. We've been trying to find the reason but nothing has helped." Cas says with a tinge of worry in his tone. “But she is a hunter?" Dean asks and Cas nods. "Cas checked in the angels registers and for sure I am not an angel and he also checked his memory of prophets and nope, not a prophet either." You say sighing. Dean and Sam share a look that you don’t understand. "How can we help?" Sam asks Cas and Cas sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. "Sam, I need you to babysit her and Dean, we need t search for stuff." Cas says. Dean agrees immediately and Sam smiles looking towards you. "How old do you think I am?" You ask and Cas looks at you with a disappointed face. "I saved you from getting killed by Crowley's men." Cas says sternly. You sigh. You take seat waiting for the continuation of Castiel’s dad talk. Although he doesn’t continue as you had expected you stare at Cas with guilt. “Sorry.”You mutter and you watch the Winchesters smirk. “Since we got that cleared out. Cas? Bud? You got any leads on why she is in demand?” Dean asks. Castiel’s frown deepens but nothing is uttered. “I have a strategy as you humans say. I have thought this over. Dean and I will go around for the details and Sam-” Cas stops mid sentence. Obviously he is taking Dean with him. I wonder if they even stay without the each other. “I’ll baby sit.” Sam sighs and I stare at Cas with all the guts inside of me to not want to whack the angel. If only looks could kill, Damnit Cas. Cas starts to walk around the room while Dean loads himself with a few guns and everyone is having a family discussion and I feel a little left out. Cas pets you head before leaving with Dean. You give in and hug the angel. “Sam, I hope you take good care of her. She is hard to handle and very mischievous.” Cas says as he leaves. As soon as the door shuts, you heard his breath so close to yours. “Let’s see how naughty you can get.” Sam says as he enjoys your reaction. How did he manage to get you to feel like this? Well, wasn’t this going to be a long day.

 

*NOTE! THIS STORY ISN'T OVER YET. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? LET ME KNOW!*


	2. Continution...

You are lying on your stomach as you watch TV from the bed, browsing through the channels and sighing really heavily when you can't find anything that seems to attract your attention. "Seems like the little girl is getting bored. You could use my laptop." Sam said while resting his head on his shoulder beside his laptop. "You'd let me? You sure?" You ask with bafflement. "If you are going to watch busty beauty Asian then no." He says laughing and you shake your head and then coo right back at him. "Just because your brother watches it huh?" You say and you scoop into the chair with ease and start typing a way. "How did-" Sam tries to continue. "While Castiel my guardian decided that my life was at stake, he kept me in hiding with a bunch of girls and by girls; I mean the kind of ones who read Chucks' books?" You say. Your eyes stay constant on the laptop but you feel Sam' intense stare at you. Starting to make you feel proud. "So you are like a Becky?" He asks with shame. "Holy crap. No. Hell no. Jeez man." You say while finally making eye contact. "I know a lot about the three of you but it does not make me a Becky. She is-" you trail off not wanting to continue. "My ex." He says sighing into his hands. "Sorry about that mess, Sammy." You say with a little smirk across your face. You continue to search and browse on the internet for over hours now. "Is that what normal people do?" Sam asks. You laugh softly. "Normal people who do not have the fear of having to search for freakin' monsters. Yes. Normal people keep getting lazier." You sigh while shutting the device down. Sam sighs. So do you for the 20th time today. "You hungry? We could order something." Sam says and you nod. Sam goes to order and when he is back he seems to have something planned. "What is it?" You say with crossed hands. Your eyebrow shoots up and yet he doesn't spill it out. You rise up from your chair and begin to crack your knuckles and stretch. He doesn’t budge except now he has a smirk. "You still won't tell me?" You ask as you walk towards him slowly while starting to remove your overcoat. Sam's eyes still remain on your face. "Nope." Sam says while smiling this time. You start to remove your other layer of overcoat. Castiel somehow inspired you to wear so many clothing. You move closer and you're a kiss away from each other except he'd have to sweep you up for the two of you to even face each other. Your mind begins to roam all the fan fictions you've read of Sam and your stomach pulls to a knot. You step aside and Sam's eyebrows begin to rise. "Is everything-" Sam tries to continue but you begin to nod furiously. You didn’t want him to know how nervous he made you and how flustered you were beginning to feel. "It is hot and I feel bored." You claim in a matter of fact tone. "Call me when our order arrives." You say and lay down to get a quick nap. Hours pass and you can see it slip through while staring at the clock yet no nap has visited you. You turn to the other side to face Sam. "When will-" you are about to continue when you see a sleeping Sam. A smile automatically begins to form. You shake it off and try to snap out of wanting to stare at him. "You don’t want to be a Becky now. Do you?" You whisper to yourself and a knock interrupts you. You sneak to the door and peep through the door and nope, it isn’t a demon or an angel. You slip a few drops of holy water into a cup and carry it to the door. You open it and a young guy greets you. Someone around your age and he looks pretty good. You smirk. You take the order out of his hand and you 'pretend' to spill holy water. "Oops. Sorry." You say when you don’t get the reaction you thought of. "Oh it’s okay, missy. You look really beautiful by the way." The guy flirts and you smirk. "You don’t look bad yourself." You say with a wink and except a few more flirty comments back but his face suddenly seem shocked. "What-" you try to say but then Sam's hand slips to your waist and you freeze. "You seem to have got the order now, huh honey?" He says and you nod dumbfounded. Sam has a brief conversation with the pizza man and it mostly consisted of angry glares and weird looks. You wave off the pizza man and as Sam begins to leave the pizza man signals me to call him and he winks and you laugh softly. Sam growls. You breathe heavily. "What was that?" You ask in a stern voice but you couldn't help enjoying it. "It could've been some secret agent." Sam says and you blink. You want to say more but you don't say anything as Sam starts to eat the pizza without inviting you. "Sorry?" You say trying so hard to make a conversation. But he doesn't say anything which causes the mood to die. The both of you seem to enjoy the pizza and as the silence begins to overtake, Sam switches the television on. He does the same exact thing that you did before. Just browsing through the channels. He then puts a scary movie and the both of you watch with intensity. Both of you cursing at the people and telling how much of a sissy they are. "They should've just had a holy water gun." You say in a matter of fact tone and Sam nods. "Kevin did that to us once to make sure we were humans." Sam says. You smile. Kevin was a part of the family and you always had a tinge of jealousy for him. He got to be a part of the Winchesters but he deserves so much. "How did you know Kevin?" Sam says munching on the pizza. You say shrug. "You know Cas doesn't really bore me. He keeps me up to date and every damn demon or angel I meet has a lot to say about the both of you." You say looking at the empty pizza box. "Wait." You say with wide eyes. Sam freaks out and you can see it clearly. "Oh my God." You say with a surprise. Sam gets worried. "I knew something was off when we started eating the pizza." You say as you stare at Sam. He looks at you with worried eyes and before he can ask you anything you clear his doubts. "You ate pizza! You! Sam Winchester, have eaten pizza. Aren't you the salad kind?" You ask and Sam sighs deeply. "You scared me." He says and you look at him with an eyebrow raised. You start to move towards the holy water and supplies. "Really?" Sam asks laughing softly. He stands up with you and you move a little quicker but then he already has your arms and you feel your pulse speed. "You bastard." You say and Sam laughs but it seems so genuine and so Sam like. "Go ahead. Pour holy water on me." He says and gestures for the water. You do as he says and you splash a whole lot on him. Soaking half of his shirt but nothing happens. You stare at him with surprise and fear. Sam begins to laugh. "The look on your face. What did you think? I can have a slice of pizza or junk if I wanted to." Sam says and you exhale all the breath you've been holding. Your hand instantly goes to your chest to calm it down. You look down and try and soothe your breathing. "You are such a pain in the-" you try and continue but Sam is smiling so adorable that you stop mid sentence. "Neck?" Sam suggests and you gulp. Idjit.


End file.
